An Imagination's Limits
by wonder-mind
Summary: They say the sky's the limit. For Lita, however, the limit is her captain's interests. And he wasn't exactly known for staying focused on only one thing.


**Well hello everyone. I know it's been some time, but here I am.**

 **So this is something that really came out of nowhere. Like seriously. I was rewatching** _ **Tai Chi Chasers**_ **and I got obsessed with it. So last night instead of sleeping, I decided to spend the hours of the night writing a random fanfic that I had no idea where it was going. All in all, I think it turned out decent, even though I feel I made the characters a bit OOC. So sorry for that!**

 **[About: So this fanfic is just a random little one shot on an interaction between Jakata, the leader of the Dragon Assault Squad, and Lita, the black haired female member of the same team. I absolutely love Lita, I think she's awesome, so I decided to give her a little bit of spotlight.**

 **Now I know a lot of people ship Jakata with Phoebe. So why did I choose Lita? My answer is simply… why not?**

 **Anyway this story takes place before the Tigeroids and their fleet army goes to attack the Luftdrake, the headquarters of the Dragonoids. It takes place inside.]**

 **So without further ado, please enjoy, and let me know what you all think!**

⊱ ━━━━ **.⋅ εïз ⋅.━━━━ ⊰**

 _Defend the base_.

Those were the orders General Mischka had given them.

It was without a doubt a stealth mission with no real motive. Defending the base ran the spectrum from actually fighting to just waiting for the fighting to end. It wasn't anything overly complicated.

However, to the Dragon Assault Squad, this meant war. They were the emperor's top fighting unit. They _had_ to fight. Sitting back and letting others do the fighting for them would be an offense to them as warriors.

At least, that's the way Jakata saw it. He insisted that the team had to get a piece of the action. But Lita could have honestly cared less. To her, fighting the approaching Tigeroids and their ships meant headaches and a waste of energy.

Which was why she now found herself walking deliberately slow, trying to stall for as much time as possible until the order came to fly out. There was no reason to move fast.

Her thoughts shifted once again to her captain. As skilled and brave as he was, Jakata would often act with the mentality of a child. Throwing tantrums when he didn't get his way, constantly insisting on making a big entrance, wanting to show off his skills at any given opportunity…

Really, why he was leading the emperor's top fighting unit was beyond what Lita could comprehend. That wasn't to say she doubted his skills, neither with the Tai Chi cards or his leadership. She just found herself questioning his mentality every now and then.

 _Speak of the devil_. Lita gave a small sigh as the still figures of Jakata and Dag came into her view. They appeared to simply be relaxing and enjoying each other's company. _Just keep walking. Ignore those two._

However, as if hearing her thoughts, Jakata quickly whispered something to the larger man, who nodded and turned to leave, but not before giving Lita a quick glance.

The female warrior pursed her lips and hesitated for a moment, debating if she should turn to leave herself and wait elsewhere, before continuing her stoic walk. She would _not_ be intimidated by someone like _Jakata_.

That thought threatened to disappear when the blond haired man walked right up to her, planting himself firmly in front of her. "Going somewhere?"

"The bathroom." _Seriously?_

"Bathrooms are that way." He gestured with a nod behind her. "Just admit you're wasting time before we head out."

"Fine. So what if I am?" She took a small step back, looking up at him for the first time. His green eyes danced with mischief, and Lita found herself mesmerized.

She refused to play his game though. She attempted to move left and step around him, but as usual, her captain seemed to read her thoughts perfectly. He extended his arm out towards the wall, once again blocking her path. The sound of his palm slamming against the wall echoed throughout the empty hallway.

Lita frowned. She wasn't sure what to do. Remain serious, or follow his lead? "Let me pass."

Jakata leaned forward, and she instinctively moved back. But he was quick. He swung his other arm around her, effectively pushing her back against the wall before she could even register his movements. Now Lita found herself trapped between her captain and the steel wall behind her.

"I don't think I've told you this before," the male warrior leaned in, "but I think you're really pretty."

Lita blinked. She wasn't exactly used to the cliche comments guys always seemed to be giving out to girls. _Your eyes are gorgeous. You're different than other girls. You're really pretty._ She had always remained focused on her missions. She didn't have time to dilly-daddle with romance.

Lita was a warrior, and she would behave like a warrior. If that meant sacrificing romance, then so be it.

She cleared her throat, suddenly at a loss. "Thanks."

A silence followed. What else could she say? You're not so bad yourself? _No way!_ Jakata was her captain and Lita was his subordinate. A professional relationship was all that existed between them. Even if said captain was currently attempting to flirt with her.

"I mean it." Lita's confusion must have been evident, because Jakata gave her a wolfish smirk and continued. "You're confident, strong, and always determined. I like that in a woman. In fact," he moved closer and whispered in her ear, "I find it _sexy_."

A shiver ran down her spine, so sudden and rapid that Lita actually _shook_. She silently reprimanded her lack of control as Jakata pulled his arms away only to bring his hands to a rest on her shoulders.

"Still, I suppose lightening up a little couldn't hurt. You should try to laugh or at least smile more."

 _Ha!_ The last time she laughed was when that dorky kid from that pathetic Tigeroid team— a team made up of nothing but _kids_ — had used Tai Chi _Soo_ ( _Laughter)_ on her and forced her to cackle. It hadn't exactly been a graceful or happy experience.

"I'm fine." Her mouth had gone dry, Lita realized with horror. Speaking had suddenly become more awkward.

If Jakata noticed, he didn't say so. "I know you are, I'm just saying you should relax a little." A quick wink. "Think of it as a small suggestion, from your awesome leader."

"A leader doesn't _flirt_ with his teammates," Lita replied hotly. "Go break someone else's heart." The words were already out of her mouth before she realized what she'd said.

"Oh? Am I breaking your heart already?" Lita stared down, feeling her face heat up. She hoped it would somehow deter him, but of course it didn't. It only made Jakata laugh. Loudly. "Please Lita. Like your heart would ever be broken so easily."

The woman rolled her eyes. He was just as dense as he was childish. "Just let me leave already." She was growing impatient.

He seemed ready to protest, but instead pulled his hands back. "Alright. Just don't expect me to stay away for long."

"Nice." Lita closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, she was met with her leader's retreating back, heading in the direction Dag had previously left in.

She had told herself she wasn't interested. So why did she feel a lingering sadness?

 _Because his interest in you is only limited to your dreams._

It was true. Lita knew that when she was in Jakata's presence again, along with the other team members, he would act as if this episode between them had never happened. To him, it was all a big game. That's how he viewed everything. Flirting was the same as fighting to him. Just another fun way to pass time.

But to Lita it was more. For a short instant, she could pretend he truly liked her. She could pretend he would ask her out on a date once their fight was over. She could pretend he would tell her sweet nothings and maybe even kiss her.

To her, the sky was the limit, but unfortunately, it was only limited in her imagination. In real life, it was limited to Jakata's interest. And his interest was always short.

⊱ ━━━━ **.⋅ εïз ⋅.━━━━ ⊰**

 **So there you have it. Once again, I totally ship this couple, even though I think I'm the only one. I think Jakata's hot, I think Lita's gorgeous. So why not forcibly ship them. (im kidding please dont hate me).**

 **But yes, in any case, let me know what you think! I apologize for any mistakes, but please be understanding; I began writing this at like 3 a.m. and only got about an hr of sleep afterwards.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **ƹӝʒ**


End file.
